


how to please an angry angel

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, obaying orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into a fight with Sam and Gabe over the main tv, Cas is a little stressed and in need of some relief. Dean is more than happy to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to please an angry angel

It was another typical night for the boys in the bunker. Dean cooked dinner while Cas, Sam, and Gabe fought over the tv. They had upgraded the place a bit, putting in new electronics, including a big screen in the living room. It was always at the center of a fight. That’s why they had tvs in their rooms as well. Those were much smaller.

There was a documentary on bees on animal planet that Cas wanted to watch but no one else was interested in. Of course, Gabe wanted to watch trash tv. Apparently a housewife and another housewife somewhere in California were going to fight because of some misinformation about a party or something like that. Gabe spoke really fast sometimes when he got excited about something and nobody ever caught what he was talking about. And Sam, wanted to watch a show about vampires so he could point out all the incorrect information. It was a new hobby he had been enjoying in his down time ever since the twilight/true blood craze had picked up steam.

Cas gave up and went to the bedroom to watch his show. He seemed pissed. He hated how inconsiderate the boys could be. Later, he pouted all through dinner. Gabe and Sam had retired to their bedroom. While doing the dishes, Dean tried to console him. “Babe, don’t let them bother you. They are jerks.” Cas still looked angry. “You misread me, Dean.” He looked confused at the angel. “I missed most of the be show. Yes, I was upset about it but I ended up watching something much more interesting. It was a show about how different animals mate. Including humans. It got me a bit riled up. That’s why I was so quiet during dinner and why youv been mistaking my expression. Its lust Dean, not anger.” Dean dropped the last plate into the drying rack and moved to his lover sitting on the stool across the island. “Do you want me to help you relieve some of the stress those jerks caused you?” He rubbed his hand over Cas’s bulge. Cas raised his one eyebrow at him. “The couch. Now.”

They kissed each other passionately while grasping at each layer, pulling one off after another. Cas sat his naked ass down onto the middle cushion. Dean kneeled in front of him ready to take the erect muscle down his throat. Cas gave him the eyebrow look again. Dean knew what to do. Without breaking eye contact, he lowered his head into his lover’s lap and began to suck. Dean enjoying watching Cas agonizingly squirm with pleasure. He watched Cas grip the cushion beneath him. He listened to his sweet, deep, moans. His favorite part was when he began to get close and he would push Dean’s head down to get it to the very back of his throat.

Cas rested his hands on top of Dean’s head and thrusted his hips up so his cock would hit the back of his throat. It was such a delicious feeling, knowing he couldn’t get it in further, knowing his man was able to take that much cock down his throat without choking. It made Cas so hot thinking about it. Dean pulled away and watched his throbbing lover for cues as to what he wanted him to do next. 

In one quick movement Cas grabbed and flung a blanket from the arm of the couch across the floor. “Lay down on your side.” His gruff voice bellowed in a lustful rush. Dean did as he was instructed. Waiting for Cas’s next move, he pulled at his cock, thinking of the pleasure to come. Cas, spooned Dean and teased his willing hole with the pre-cum soaked head of his own throbbing cock. Dean whimpered for it. He had developed a need to be filled. He let out a small cry “Mmmm please Cas.” And with those words, Cas slid inside. Dean gasped, not expecting it all at once. Cas wasn’t holding back this time. He thrusted into Dean’s tight hole with such force, he almost second guessed it. He knew Dean could handle it, though. 

The instant Dean felt Cas enter him, his whole body felt like it was in flames. He started to sweat immediately. Cas wrapped his arm around his torso, up under his arm and to his face. He caressed it before gripping Dean’s throat. As he tightened his hold, he thrusted harder into him. Dean gasped for air with a smile on his face. “You like it when I play rough with you, Dean?” Cas said between gritted teeth. Dean could only wheeze out an “mhmm.”

Dean had been stroking himself this whole time and he was almost ready to burst. Cas released his grip and moved it to Dean’s cock. He pushed Dean’s hand away and said, “Allow me.” He grabbed it as hard as he had been grabbing Dean’s neck just prior. He started stroking it at the same pace he was thrusting his hips. The pressure was mounting both men. They both new the feeling of each other's cocks just before an orgasm so they knew it wax gonna happen any second now. 

Cas came first. He pushed his entire body closer to feel every last inch of his lover’s sweet insides. The tight hole clenching his cock was so soothing after an explosion so hard, he almost couldn’t pull it out. Dean couldn’t hold his orgasm in any longer either. He bursted into Cas’s fist. Cas let out a quiet “mmm”. He loved seeing Dean’s “O” face. Knowing he caused it filled him with so much pride.

Cas switched on the tv on his way back from the bathroom. He grabbed another blanket. They curled up together. Dean turned the channels until he found animal planet. The voice on the screen said, “Next up, our encore presentation of the world of bees, only on animal planet.” Dean could feel Cas beming behind him. “Look babe, guess you get to see your show after all.” Cas chuckled and kissed Dean’s cheek.


End file.
